Decisiones Equivocadas
by flayjunior15
Summary: Ryoko Tsugumo, decide tomar la propuesta que Satoru Kanzaki hizo sobre ella, el pasar una noche juntos, todo con el fin para ella, de rescatar a su amado Kazama Shin del infierno que es el Área 88 en el país del medio oriente de Asran. ¿Habrá tomado la decisión correcta? Calificación M, porque en serio esto es jodido en muchas cosas!


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

…**.**

**DECISIONES EQUIVOCADAS**

Era tarde por la noche, mientras cientos de fuegos artificiales decoraban el cielo en una de las muchas celebraciones que se celebraban en Japón. Como barcos antiguos de madera, eran los que llevaban los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban al cielo, iluminando la noche oscura.

En su escritorio dentro de su habitación de hotel, Satoru Kanzaki solo observaba el cielo iluminado con los fuegos artificiales mientras seguía revisando los papeles que debía de llenar. Desde el accidente aéreo que había ocurrido por culpa de las refacciones defectuosas de los aviones que le habían sido entregados por causa de un contratista y fabricante de aviones de fuselaje ancho. Gracias a esta compra él pudo obtener el mayor número de acciones que lo instalaron como el nuevo presidente de las Aerolíneas Yamato.

Podría decirse que ahora estaba en su mejor momento, al tener lo que siempre quiso. Por supuesto que el problema en el que ahora se encontraba era algo que no estaba planeado y que era bastante estresante, como la prensa le seguía de cerca mientras una investigación por parte de las autoridades en curso se desarrollaba sobre el accidente aéreo que cobro varias vidas. Quizás fue demasiado ambicioso que no reparo en que la compra que hizo de aquellos aviones a mitad de precio correspondiente, y que le aportaron enormes ganancias con lo cual pudo llegar hasta la presidencia, tuviera algún tipo de trampa por parte del que se los vendía solo para ganar dinero a sus anchas y dejarle con el problema correspondiente a él solo, una vez un hecho como este se presentara. Quizás fue también estúpido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Las luces de los fuegos artificiales seguían iluminando su habitación, cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas le hizo sonreír, tenía una idea de quién podía ser. Le había dado la dirección a su secretaria para que se la contase solamente a una única persona para poder encontrarlo aquí, y después de una confirmación telefónica, debía de tratarse de esa única persona que conocía. Él se refugió aquí a salvo de los periodistas y demás gente que querían investigarlo o socavarlo.

Girándose de su silla, la vio en la puerta, la figura femenina la cual se vio iluminada por las luces de los fuegos artificiales, la hizo resaltar y ver más hermosa de lo que ya era antes. Ryoko Tsugumo, la hermosa hija del anterior presidente de Aerolíneas Yamato, el señor Tsugumo. Con su falda blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa azul hasta sus codos, además de su largo y hermoso cabello plateado. Un collar de al parecer diamantes resaltaba de su cuello.

"Así que…finalmente vinistes" dijo Kanzaki con voz complaciente

"Kanzaki-san…yo…" trataba de decir la joven Ryoko como rogándole con la voz

"¿te importaría cerrar la puerta, por favor? Desde que ocurrió lo del accidente la prensa no para de perseguirme" dijo Kanzaki ignorando deliberadamente la petición silenciosa de la chica

Él se giró en su silla, quedando de espaldas a la chica pero siguió hablándole "por eso he acabado escondido en este hotel, para seguir trabajando tranquilo"

"para ser que el asunto de las compensaciones a las familias de los fallecidos, empiezan a avanzar satisfactoriamente" decía Kanzaki para luego poner un tono irónico y mordaz en sus comentarios

"aun así, tu fiel subordinada continua fisgoneando muy cerca de mí. Tu tampoco querrás que te vean cerca de aquí y conmigo" dijo terminando lo que quería decir

"Kanzaki-san, quisiera hablarlo contigo una vez más…" trataba en insistir Ryoko en querer seguir negociando este acuerdo sin tener que hacer lo que le pedía

Desafortunadamente Kanzaki no iba a ceder, e interrumpiéndola antes de que continuara, el hablo "no hay nada de qué hablar. Como dije por teléfono, mi condición sigue siendo la misma"

Respondió Kanzaki como se volteo hacia ella para seguir hablando "en este momento, el dinero me hace mucha falta. No puedo comprar las acciones al precio que pides" respondió el cómo continuo esta vez con un tono irónico

"pero por ser tú y teniendo en cuenta tu situación. Considerare esa petición si accedes a esa condición" termino diciendo en tono sarcástico

"vamos. Dijistes qué harías cualquier cosa por Kazama Shin. Así que demuéstrame eso" termino de decir mientras sonreía con complacencia

La pobre chica solo se quedó azorada mientras sostenía fuertemente su bolso contra su pecho, las luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la habitación haciendo ese momento de indecisión casi eterno. Al final la chica más llevada por el desespero solo pudo más que asentir en respuesta cabizbajamente.

Kanzaki solo sonrió mientras hablo "debe de hacer calor afuera. Deberías de darte una ducha" le convido Kanzaki al baño de su habitación que estaba al lado

Ryoko solo cerro los ojos como temblaba de miedo y desesperación, Kanzaki se dio cuenta de esto y le hablo en tono sarcástico

"tú ya no eres una niña. Tú sabes lo que yo quiero. Que digo, incluso deberías estar preparada. De lo contrario no estarías aquí" termino de decir Kanzaki poniendo una mirada lujuriosa en la chica

Ella solo exclamo sorprendida por las palabras de Kanzaki. Los fuegos artificiales volvieron a iluminar la habitación quedando en silencio de nuevo, con una sensación incomoda solo rota por las luces de los fuegos artificiales de afuera.

"si aún no estas decidida, por favor, vete. Y cierra la puerta. Puedo entender cómo te sientes" le convido Kanzaki señalándole la puerta y siguió hablando en tono irónico y mordaz

"puede que tú digas que 'yo confió en el' o 'le quiero'. Pero en el momento más crucial, la persona más importante eres tú misma" dijo Kanzaki con suficiencia como se volvía hacia su escritorio

"parece que este negocio ha terminado. Kazama nunca volverá" termino de decir Kanzaki dándole la espalda definitivamente

Ryoko solo se quedó parada en la puerta un momento, hasta que resignándose, la cerro para luego pasar al baño de al lado sin decir una palabra. La abrió y cerró lentamente aun cohibida por lo que tenía que hacer. Solo suspiro un momento en ese breve lapso de 'tranquilidad' como procedió a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Los fuegos artificiales seguían estallando afuera, iluminando la habitación en penumbras. Kanzaki no pudo evitar reír como se levantaba de su asiento y pasaba a mirar el cielo iluminado como ponía una sonrisa complaciente. Todo estaba yendo según su plan. Así pensaba el hombre.

"¿Qué te parece Shin?" decía el hombre para sí mismo pero con una satisfacción tal que hacia desear que sus palabras le llegaran al que tiempo antaño fuese su mejor amigo

"Ryoko ha venido hacia mí. Ahora tu más preciada posesión será mía" se decía a si mismo Kanzaki como comenzaba a reír de nuevo hasta recostarse en el cómodo sofá a esperar

Mientras esperaba relajado, por su mente no pudo evitar pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Recordó las razones del porque hacia esto, sí. Era una buena manera de vengarse de Shin. De ese mal amigo que había sido mejor que el en todo. Mejor que el en la aviación, en el trabajo, incluso en conseguir una hermosa y buena mujer a su lado, que era la hija del jefe de la poderosa empresa de aerolíneas que los iba a contratar una vez hubiesen terminado sus estudios en Paris, Francia.

Él le había dejado atrás, a pesar de que ambos eran niños sin padres, Shin que creció sin padres y nunca conoció la calidez de una madre, viviendo desde bebe en un orfanato. Y Kanzaki, que tuvo tiempo de disfrutar al menos de la calidez del abrazo de una madre, hasta que esta misma, llevada por la pobreza y desesperación, lo dejo en un orfanato abandonándolo, no había vuelto a saber de ella. A pesar de todo eso, el fraguo una amistad con Shin al principio en sus comienzos en el orfanato, era al menos desde el comienzo una amistad sincera. Pero conforme pasaban los años y el gusto de ambos por la aviación crecía, mientras Kanzaki era más abierto que Shin, el destino al parecer le sonreía más a su amigo que a él.

Con el tiempo Shin fue dejándolo atrás mientras Kanzaki veía con envidia y celos el futuro prometedor de Shin como presidente de una de las aerolíneas más poderosas en Japón, al lado de la hija del actual presidente Tsugumo. Realmente odio a Shin con vehemencia por esto, no era justo que ambos que habían sufrido tanto, a uno de ellos le fuera mejor que al otro, el no pudo soportar tantos años de celos y envidias, por lo que explotando por fin, tramo el plan de deshacerse de Shin, haciendo que firmara estando este borracho, un documento donde se enlistaba oficialmente en las filas de la Legión Extranjera de Asran, muy lejos de sus planes. Finalmente él podía descansar tranquilo como ahora sus planes para cumplir sus sueños de igual forma como se deshizo de su mejor amigo, se concretaban.

"_esto ha sido tu culpa Shin, no debistes abandonarme también tú. ¡No debistes dejarme atrás como mi madre! ¡Tú que eras igual a mí! ¡Tú maldito traidor, te lo merecías! ¡Ya no podía soportar ver tu rostro feliz!" _eran los pensamientos venenosos de Kanzaki como ahora se preparaba para dar el golpe final

"_ahora tu mujer será mía Shin y con eso todo habrá terminado_" se decía a si mismo Kanzaki mientras una sonrisa cruel adornaba su rostro

…_**.**_

La joven chica llamada Ryoko solo abrió la llave de la ducha como agua caliente comenzaba a salir de esta. Dirigiéndose hacia el espejo, comenzó a quitarse la falda blanca que tenía, pasando a dejarla a un lado del fregadero, como comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa y ponerla encima de la falda. Después vino a quitarse el sostén que cubría sus senos, y después su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda.

Ella después paso a alistarse su hermoso cabello plateado para arriba, como con una toalla se lo amarro en la cabeza como un turbante oriental, sujetando su cabello y evitando que cayera. Solo pasó a mirarse en el espejo su rostro de forma lánguida con evidente tristeza en sus ojos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿Quién eres tu…? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?" Se preguntaba la joven Ryoko viéndose en el espejo del lavabo mientras por el vapor del agua esta iba tornándose más blanco cubierto por el vapor

Ella solo paso su dedo por el medio del espejo lleno de vapor, haciendo figuras mientras seguía diciéndose a sí misma en voz baja "Shin…todo es para salvarte… ¿te alegraras por ello?"

Así pensaba la joven tratando de consolarse a sí misma por la decisión que estaba tomando. Pero ella misma sabía la respuesta. Probablemente nunca la perdonaría por lo que iba a hacer, dudaba que incluso ella misma pudiera hacerlo. Su mente solo vago por el momento antes de decidirse el venir aquí, cumpliendo las exigencias de Kanzaki.

…_**.**_

"_¡señorira, no puede estar pensando en la propuesta de ese hombre!" la que hablaba en ese tono era __Taeko Yasuda, una mujer alta y rubia, ex-secretaria y amiga personal de la familia Tsugumo así como la mano derecha de esta. A pesar de que Kanzaki tomo el poder de las Aerolíneas Yamato ella se mantuvo fiel a sus antiguos dueños haciéndose una persona de confianza de estos_

"_¡no tengo otra opción!" exclamaba Ryoko en el mismo tono de voz colgando el teléfono donde había llamado a la Aerolíneas Yamato para saber la ubicación de Kanzaki_

_Con todo el ajetreo de lo del accidente de avión, el actual presidente se mantenía bajo investigación y para escapar del ojo público se ocultaba en algún lugar, por lo que pidió la dirección a su secretaria y esta le dio el número, acordando llamarlo para pedirle la confirmación _

"_¡tengo que hacerlo Yasuda-san! ¡No hay otra opción!" decía Ryoko de forma desesperada como llamaba al número telefónico de Kanzaki mientras Taeko mantenía silencio _

_Después de haber confirmado su paradero y de escuchar la voz de Kanzaki que se podía oír complaciente desde el teléfono. Taeko solo suspiro, tenía que apurarse antes de que fuera tarde._

"_señorita, se por lo que debe de estar pasando pero no debe de rendirse aun y postrarse ante ese sujeto. ¡Recuerde que él le robo la compañía a su padre, y queda demostrado con esto que él no es ninguna buena persona! ¡No cometa un error sometiéndose a él!" le imploraba la ex-secretaria rubia a la joven chica_

"_Yasuda-san, gracias por ser de gran ayuda. Pero ya no hay tiempo. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, Shin ha tenido que durar bastante tiempo en ese infierno, no creo que pueda durar más. Así que por favor, entiéndeme…nadie quiere comprar nuestras acciones al precio que exigimos para tener el dinero y comprar la libertad de Shin. Solo Kanzaki independiente del tipo que sea. Lo siento Yasuda-san, ya no puedo esperar más" hablaba Ryoko como se levantaba para agarrar su bolso y prepararse el ir a la dirección acordada donde se encontraría Kanzaki _

"_Señorita" hablo Yasuda de forma seria esta vez "escúcheme, pronto las pruebas contra Kanzaki en el caso del accidente estarán listas, puede que salgan esta misma noche como puede que no, solo debe de esperar un poco más. Esta noche habrá un desfile y las calles estarán cerradas, por lo que aún puede haber una oportunidad de agarrarlo ahora que ya sabemos dónde se esconde. Solo tenga paciencia y le aseguro que este caso podemos terminarlo y recuperar todo lo que le pertenece a usted y a su padre. Solo le pido paciencia, por favor"_

_Le imploro Yasuda Taeko como agarrando su bolso se preparó para marcharse, tenía que seguir investigando rápido, no podía detenerse o Ryoko Tsugumo podría desesperarse y cometer una locura. La mujer rubia se fue de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaban con el señor Tsugumo que no se encontraba. _

_Ryoko solo se quedó pensativa unos momentos, hasta que no pudiendo más, cogió su bolso y se fue hasta la puerta, sabía que esto sería una imprudencia de su parte, pero quizás solo podía hablarlo con Kanzaki, quizás pudiera haber otro método…quizás…solo rogaba por eso y que el tipo de persona que ahora sabía que era Kanzaki no fuese realidad aun, aunque a estas alturas ya se no se valía soñar… su amiga Yasuda era de gran ayuda, pero no sabía hasta cuando podía ella encontrar algo con que sindicar a Kanzaki de algo, podía ser hoy como en una semana y ella no podía esperar más, sentía que Shin no podía aguantar más. _

_Sin más miramientos, salió de su hotel rumbo al lugar donde se encontraba Kanzaki. Solo rogaba que al menos pudiera conseguir lo que hiciese falta para Shin…para volver a tenerlo a su lado. _

…_**.**_

La mente de Ryoko volvió a la realidad como se encontraba duchando, mientras sendas imágenes de recuerdos pasaban por su mente mientras el agua bajaba por su cuerpo desnudo. Ella solo no podía más que abrazarse a sí misma mientras el vital líquido recorría su cuerpo, dejándola llevar en un relax de placer. Por unos momentos su mente estaba en blanco, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba, nada más importaba más que el momento en el que se encontraba. No quiso pensar en nada más, porque si lo hacia corría el riesgo de entrar en desesperación, así que solo se quedó relajada un momento mientras donde todo era blanco, nada existía, ni sus problemas, ni su tristeza, nada.

Fueron solo unos pocos minutos de relajación como después, llevada más por inercia que por otra cosa, termino de ducharse y se colocó una toalla para cubrir todo su cuerpo mientras se secaba con otra. Tenía que recordar porque estaba ahí. Lo que iba a hacer, era por Shin, por su amado, pronto estaría cerca de él. No podía echarse para atrás. Debía de recordar él porque estaba aquí. Una imagen de su Shin apareció en su mente, reconocible aun después de tanto tiempo, unas sendas lágrimas hacían camino a través de su hermoso rostro, pero ella inmediatamente las desecho, restregándoselas. Tenía que ser fuerte ahora y no decaer, no debía de darle gusto a Kanzaki de verla así.

Sin esperar más y para terminar con esto de una vez, y con una toalla cubriéndole su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, la joven de cabellos plateados. Se encamino hacia afuera del baño a la habitación contigua. Solo esperaba muy dentro de sí misma, mientras se aguantaba la desesperación y el quebrantamiento que estaba por carcomerla, que todo esto valiera la pena para volver a tener a su amado Shin cerca y terminar con todo este sufrimiento.

…_**.**_

Satoru Kanzaki estaba esperando pacientemente sentado aun en el mismo sofá, pero esta vez se había quitado su chaqueta y corbata, así como desabotonado en parte los botones de su camisa blanca y el cinturón de su pantalón. Se había quitado los zapatos también, mientras aguardaba relajado mirando en el techo oscuro de su habitación, iluminada tenuemente por las luces de los fuegos artificiales del festival.

Un sonido del baño le hizo voltear como la puerta abierta de esta dejaba pasar a la figura que más ha estado ansiando. La joven Ryoko lucia como siempre tan hermosa a los ojos de Kanzaki, estando semi-mojada con solo una toalla cubriéndole su cuerpo y su cabello peli plateado estando mojado que caía sobre sus hombros, la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Era sin duda una hermosura, un premio, un botín para un hombre, y ahora el la tenía para él, arrebatándoselas de las garras de Shin para siempre.

"veo que ya te has desacalorado, ven a la cama y siéntate, es mejor estar cómodos ¿no te parece?" le hablo Kanzaki con maldad oculta pero sonriendo lánguidamente

Ryoko solo asintió en respuesta mientras su cuerpo seguía temblando, ella solo se apretó su toalla y se movió a la cama directamente sentándose mientras hacía acopios por ocultar sus nervios. Kanzaki se movió hasta ella con una sonrisa complaciente quedando parado enfrente de ella, la chica no le devolvía la mirada, pero Kanzaki solo tenía una mirada complaciente, sabía que era suya, la tenía en la palma de su mano, y no la dejaría ir.

"veo que disfrutastes mucho del baño pero… ¿Por qué no te quitas esa toalla de encima? ya sabes, aun debes de tener algo de calor, justo ahora ¿no crees?" le dijo Kanzaki de forma socarrona

"Kanzaki…yo…" Ryoko no tuvo oportunidad de alcanzar a decir nada como Kanzaki se abalanzo y le arrebato la toalla que la cubría de un tajo

Kanzaki solo se deleitó con la vista al ver un hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la joven quien solo pudo quedar atónita por la acción. Kanzaki con sus ojos depredadores hecho una rápida mirada al hermoso cuerpo de la joven de cabellos plateados, a pesar de que se comportaba como una chica consentida, pero que sin duda ya era toda una mujer. Sus senos no eran ni tan grandes ni pequeños sino del tamaño mediano exacto que tanto le gustaban, sus pezones eran de un color rosa que se veían hermosos en un tono de piel casi pálido de la chica. Sus depredadores ojos bajaron hasta más abajo donde un hermoso montículo de pelo de color plateado se vislumbraban en sus partes íntimas, pero no tuvo tiempo de mirar más como Ryoko reaccionando por fin, con sus brazos se cubrió sus senos mientras se volteaba, mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de sentir escalofríos y miedo.

"¿¡qué crees que haces Kanzaki-san!?" le pregunto la nerviosa chica mientras trataba de alejarse pero solo pudo más que tumbarse sentada en la cama como sus piernas chocaron con ella

"¿qué hago? solo lo que se supone que se debe de hacer ¿o acaso lo olvidastes?" le respondió Kanzaki como comenzó a quitarse la camisa y bajarse la cremallera del pantalón

"¿o es más bien…estas nerviosa por ser esta tu primera vez?" le respondió con sorna el hombre como ya estaba casi que desnudo solo quedándose con su ropa interior que era lo único que cargaba aun de ropa

La chica Ryoko no sabía que decir, solo podía más que estar sentada completamente desnuda, y aun si se cruzara de piernas o se tapara sus senos con sus brazos, aun sentía la vista de aquel hombre mirándola de arriba hacia abajo con lascivia. Y pronto tendría que venía a consumir su acto, era lo natural, ella había aceptado esto después de todo. No podría culpar a nadie más que a sí misma, y dentro de su mente solo rogo que la pesadilla terminase rápida y ella pudiese conseguir su propósito.

"tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, seré gentil contigo, de igual manera podrás aprender mientras te enseño a cómo convertirte en una verdadera mujer. Espero que ojala seas gentil conmigo también en dado caso, seré tu maestro en esta ocasión. Quien sabe, quizás podrías enseñarle a Shin algo de lo que aprendas hoy" le espeto Satoru Kanzaki con malicia esperando la acción deseada

La chica mordió el anzuelo como solo paso a mirarlo con sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Kanzaki se quitó la última prenda de ropa que cargaba quedando completamente desnudo.

La chica Ryoko solo aparto la mirada mientras su rostro se sonrojaba de la vergüenza de tener a un hombre desnudo delante de ella, en otras circunstancias si tan solo fuese Shin quien estuviera en su lugar, quizás no sentiría tanta pena, pero el…y ahora…

Kanzaki solo se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia corta de pie enfrente de ella, ella no quería voltear la mirada al hombre desnudo delante de ella, pero no tuvo que esperar como Kanzaki impaciente con una de sus manos sujeto su mentón volteándosela a verlo a su rostro mientras el otro brazo le aparto los suyos propios que cubrían sus senos, descubriéndolos para la vista del hombre.

"bien, ahora hazme un favor, no quiero tener que lastimarte para ser tu primera vez, así que como primera lección, necesito tener mi miembro bien, como decirlo…'lubricado' para poder no hacerte daño. Hacedme ese favor, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, yo te guiare…" le hablo Kanzaki en voz burlona mientras bajaba su aterrado rostro al frente de sus piernas

La chica solo pudo más que abrir su boca en sorpresa cuando tuvo en su frente al miembro erecto de Kanzaki, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kanzaki empujo su miembro en la boca de la chica callándola e impidiendo el hacer algo mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza su cabeza para evitar que huyera. La sensación que recorría el cuerpo de Kanzaki era de puro placer. La chica era una novata, pero definitivamente estaba aprendiendo, aunque aún podía sentirse la sensación incomoda por parte de la chica que le practicaba no concienzudamente el oral.

Ryoko por su parte no podía hacer nada más que intentar en la medida de lo posible de no atragantarse por lo que estaba haciendo. El sabor que sentía recorrer en su boca le era desagradable.

"vamos, así me gusta belleza, adelante, que se note que los disfrutas, recuerda lo que está en juego, así que dame más placer o ya sabes que pasara" le insto Kanzaki cruelmente

Ryoko no pudo más que derramar un par de lágrimas y cumplir las exigencias del hombre, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su persona amada. Ignorando su disgusto con esto, ella comenzó a girar su lengua alrededor de los contornos de la cabeza del miembro masculino, y comenzó a chupar.

La sensación húmeda que sentía su miembro en la boca de la chica, y el hormigueo de placer como ella seguía chupando, y girando alrededor de su lengua su miembro viril, se sentía increíblemente bueno. Su expresión llena de placer que adornaba su rostro daba cuenta de ello.

Para Ryoko esto era algo que no podía seguir soportando esto por más tiempo, llena de asco y no soportando mas, ella se liberó del agarra débil de Kanzaki por el placer que la daba, comenzó a escupir lo que podía de su boca de la sensación y del sabor que aun adornaban su boca de haber tenido el miembro viril del hombre.

Kanzaki solo sonrió lánguidamente, aunque había sido por pocos segundos, pudo sentir como la chica intentaba seguirle el juego aunque aún muy reticentemente. Aunque la sensación de asco de la chica era palpable como ella seguía escupiendo al suelo. Pero él no iba a dejarle oportunidad de más. Antes que la chica pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Kanzaki la tumbo contra la cama, quedando acostada de espaldas, como él se subía sobre su cuerpo mientras comenzaba con sus manos a recorrer lujuriosamente varias partes de su cuerpo. Su lengua comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían los pechos de la joven chica.

Ryoko solo no podía más que tener que soportar el peso del hombre sobre ella que ejercía una gran carga como no podía evitar querer con sus manos zafarse del contacto de aquel sujeto. Solo pudo más que quedarse quieta y llorar como Kanzaki seguía recorriendo todo su cuerpo, con sus manos y lengua que le provocaban a la chica una sensación conjunta de asco, impotencia y disgusto. Kanzaki mientras tanto se entretenía mientras sus manos masajeaban los pechos de la chica, los moldeaba y jugaba como él quería con aquellos dos hermosos montículos mientras su lengua seguía mordisqueando y lamiendo el cuello de la chica mientras iba descendiendo.

Pronto se encontró a la vista de aquellos hermosos montículos suaves y tiernos frente a él, sin esperar más, el comenzó a acercar su boca hacia uno de los pezones de la chica y comenzó a lamerlo de forma atrevida. Esto hizo escapar algunos gritos de sorpresa de parte de Ryoko que no se esperaba esto, aunque esto estaba aún muy lejos de un sonido de placer ya que su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario. Kanzaki solo hizo caso omiso como procedió a lamer, mordisquear con su boca y lengua, aquel suave montículo para pasar al otro, mientras se deleitaba en seguir saboreando más de la joven y hermosa chica.

En eso una de las manos de Kanzaki bajo peligrosamente por el abdomen de la chica, cuando uno de los dedos del hombre hizo contacto con las partes íntimas bajas de la chica la cual la hizo temblar de miedo. No esperando su permiso y siguiendo deleitándose con sus pechos, introdujo un par de sus dedos dentro de la zona pélvica de la chica haciendo ahogar gemidos de sorpresa, espanto y nerviosismo de la chica. Los dedos del hombre le hacían temblar el interior de ella, como la estremecían por dentro. Los movimientos de sus dedos aumentaron haciendo ahogar chillidos de la chica. Ella solo se llevó sus manos hacia su boca para ahogar aquellos sonidos involuntarios.

Después de un momento para satisfacción de la chica, Kanzaki había terminado aquel suplicio, solo para darse cuenta que él estaba bajando su rostro hasta quedar cerca de las zonas íntimas de la chica. Antes de que ella pudiera entender que ocurría, lo inevitable pasó. La lengua de Kanzaki hizo su camino a través de la zona intima de la chica sobresaltándola y enviándole escalofríos por su espalda. Kanzaki solo no podía más que seguir con la felación aun si el sabor de los jugos que sus zonas íntimas excretaban supieran a salado, pero esto era poco comparado con la sensación placentera de oír y sentir a la chica temblar de placer por más que ella tratara en ocultarlo. Esta era su primera vez y ella no había sentido este tipo de emociones antes y él estaba tratando de ser todo lo "gentil" posible en disfrutar para sí mismo y para ella, quería ganarle a Shin en esto, sería una estocada final en el ataque hacia su amigo. El haber estado no solo con su mujer, sino el hablarle provocado placer, era una idea que lo excitaba más a medida que lo pensaba y seguía con su juego en la chica.

Ryoko solo no podía más que con sus manos en su rostro, ahogar todo grito o gemido involuntario que estaba saliendo de su boca, no entendía el porqué, ella se suponía que sentía repulsión por lo que le estaba haciendo Kanzaki, aun así su cuerpo parecía reaccionar de otra manera; una que no le estaba agradando nada. Ryoko solo pudo más que ahogar sus gritos como la lengua de Kanzaki hurgaba más dentro de ella. Pronto un enorme gemido involuntario salió de la chica como su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar violentamente como si estuviera poseído. Ella se quedó sudorosa en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, tratando de serenarse y entender lo que había sucedido y del porque tuvo esa reacción, aunque no era difícil el deducirlo.

Satoru Kanzaki solo sonrió como se levantó jadeante mientras se restregaba su rostro con su brazo, en un tono socarrón le comento a la chica lo que había pasado.

"vaya, veo que llegastes al clímax, ¿es acaso la primera vez que sientes uno, no es así? por ende que estas tan consternada, significa que a pesar de todo, estas disfrutando de esto aunque lo odies ¿no es verdad?" le termino de decir mientras sonreía cruelmente

Ryoko solo pudo más aferrarse fuertemente a las sabanas mientras más lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, sentía desmoronarse y quebrarse por dentro. Una sensación de asco y repulsión por sí misma, por haber permitido sentir aquello la inundo, sentía que debía morirse, pero el destino fue cruel en su petición como Satoru decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

"bien, es hora de llegar al momento principal, lo que estaba esperando. ¿Asumo que también tu verdad?" termino de decir Kanzaki con una sonrisa cruel adornando su rostro

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Kanzaki habría más sus piernas exponiendo más sus partes íntimas a la vista del hombre, que ella comenzó a sentir un remolino de terror y miedo porque presentía lo que iba a venir. Ella podría ser ingenua muchas veces, y algunos la catalogaban de inocente. Pero no era ninguna tonta en desconocer lo que un hombre y una mujer hacían cuando estaban juntos, cuando estaban en intimidad consumando su relación sexual. Ella sintió un repentino terror y por un segundo pensó en apartarse y salir corriendo lejos, y terminar con este suplicio. Pero de repente un pensamiento de su amado Shin le vino a la mente y Ryoko no pudo más que seguir reprimiendo el llanto por la tristeza que la embargaba ahora, no puedo más que reprimirse y morderse los labios en desesperación mientras los pensamientos iban para su amado, y solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza para el momento culminante que sabía estaba a punto de llegar.

Pronto el miembro eréctil de Kanzaki comenzó a presionar en la entrada de los genitales femeninos, Ryoko solo se aferró con sus brazos fuertemente a la cama mientras el miembro de Kanzaki se abría paso dentro de ella, y de una estocada la virginidad de la joven fue tomada. Ryoko solo dio un rebote en la cama como su espalda se arqueaba y ahogaba gemidos de dolor por esto. Kanzaki solo disfruto de la cálida sensación del interior de la chica, pero el no quiso esperar más tiempo, y llevado por el embriagador placer comenzó a mover sus caderas con intensidad, llegando hasta lo más profundo del interior de la chica mientras se sujetaba de las caderas de la chica mientras iba empujando más.

La chica solo mordía sus labios con fuerza haciendo que un hilillo de sangre surcara su rostro hacia su cuello, pero eso era poco para Kanzaki como seguía con sus embestidas duras y profundas, mientras la joven se aferraba fuertemente a la sabanas de la cama como seguía mordiéndose sus labios haciéndose sangrar más profusamente con sus dientes. Un hilillo de sangre también se escurría fuera de la zona íntima de la chica que estaba siendo penetrada, pero esto le era indiferente a Kanzaki como seguía con sus fuertes embestidas a la chica.

Para Kanzaki que nunca había experimentado el amor de nadie, ni el más tierno afecto desde que su madre lo abandono, el acto sexual solo era eso, un acto para su disfrute y placer, también era furia, violencia, el momento adecuado para dejar el descubrir todos esos sentimientos ocultos y oscuros que escondía en su interior. Fiel a su naturaleza, sintió llegar al clímax, como su cuerpo se tensó y corrió todo su contenido viscoso de su miembro eréctil dentro del interior de la joven Ryoko, de la cual su cuerpo al sentir el torrente liquido invadiéndola por dentro y dejándose llevar por las respuestas fisiológicas de su cuerpo, arqueo su espalda mientras su cuerpo se estremecía, mientras de sus zonas intimas bajas secretaba un líquido viscoso igual al de Kanzaki. La chica o más bien su cuerpo de forma involuntaria había tenido un orgasmo poco después que el de Kanzaki.

Kanzaki solo jadeaba como se salía del interior de la chica mientras una sonrisa satisfactoria surcaba su rostro, la joven solo estaba en la cama sudando e igualmente jadeando, mientras se negaba a abrir sus ojos, no queriendo verle la cara de satisfacción del tipo frente a ella.

"bueno, tal parece que estuvo bueno. ¿No es así? porque se nota que lo disfrutastes también" decía Satoru haciendo una mueca socarrona mientras Ryoko se negaba a mirarlo

Para Satoru Kanzaki todo pudo haber terminado ahí y dejarla marcharse, pero él se negaba a eso, tenía a la chica en donde quería, sería un tonto si no aprovechaba la oportunidad de disfrutarla al máximo, de dejarle su marca para cuando Shin volviera, si es que volvía. Si, tenía que disfrutarlo al máximo y lo iba a hacer.

"bien, si crees que esto ha terminado, déjame decirte que no. ¿No te había dicho que me hicieras compañía por toda una noche?" le especto cruelmente el hombre

Ryoko solo abrió sus ojos sorprendida por esta realización, pero antes que tuviera tiempo de hacer algo. Kanzaki giro a Ryoko su cuerpo quedando ella boca abajo sobre la cama, como sus hermosos pechos terminaban tocando las suaves sabanas.

"ahora, ponte en cuatro patas, quiero penetrarte así, me gusta más esa posición" le especto el hombre mientras se preparaba para una segunda ronda

Ryoko solo pudo más que seguir llorando aún más de lo que lloro hasta el momento, y llevada por inercia, casi como queriendo acabar todo ese suplicio, acato lo que dijo el sujeto como se levantó quedando en cuatro patas con sus rodillas y palma de sus manos tocando la suave cama.

"bien, bien. Así me gusta" dijo el hombre de forma lasciva como ajustaba otra vez su miembro eréctil alineándolo nuevamente a la entrada de la zona intima de la chica mientras se colocaba de rodillas y con sus brazos se sujetaba de la cadera de la chica

Ryoko solo mordió sus labios como ahogo otro gemido cuando Kanzaki volvió a abrirse paso por su intimidad hasta lo profundo de su interior, esta vez de modo más fuerte y salvaje haciendo sobresaltar a la joven y ahogar más gemidos de dolor. Sangre y fluidos de ambos se escurrían por fuera de la zona íntima baja de la chica como Kanzaki comenzaba con sus duras embestidas, queriendo llegar hasta lo más profundo del interior de la muchacha. Ryoko solo se sujetaba fuertemente de las sábanas de la cama mientras más y más lagrimas surcaban su rostro, aunque esta vez eran pocas comparadas con la anteriores, quizás ella se estaba cansando de llorar como su mente y alma estaban a un paso por quebrarse.

Las embestidas se volvían con más y más intensidad, mientras Kanzaki se recostó encima de la espalda de Ryoko con su pecho en contacto con la espalda de la chica, mientras trasladaba sus manos a los pechos de la chica mientras se apropiaban de estos, las manos de Kanzaki comenzaron a masajear los pechos de la chica mientras su lengua comenzaba a lamer el cuello de la chica y su oreja, haciendo crispar y temblar más a la joven Ryoko, quien ya se sentía morir. Las palpitaciones del miembro erecto de Kanzaki comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, y en un momento él se corrió por segunda vez dentro, el espeso liquido de color blanco comenzó a verterse dentro del interior de la chica, mientras el cuerpo de Ryoko involuntariamente, después de esto y de sufrir espasmos y temblores durante el proceso, no pudo contenerse cuando se arqueo y comenzó a correrse un líquido de su zona íntima y que comenzaba a deslizarse por sus piernas. Señal de que también había llegado al clímax otra vez aunque no lo quisiera.

Kanzaki una vez terminado, se separó de la chica y fue a sentarse en la cama, Ryoko solo se recostó cansada boca abajo en la cama mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración por el encuentro previo. Parte de ella solo rogaba que ya hubiese terminado esta pesadilla. Después de un momento de descanso, Kanzaki se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, virando su vista hacia la chica se quedó extasiado viendo la espalda y trasero de la joven a la que acababa de hacer suya hace tan solo un instante. Virando su vista de su figura, hablo en tono despectivo, como si quisiera deshacerse de un objeto ya usado.

"vístete y lárgate ahora. Ya no tengo más tiempo que perder al dedicarte" dijo Kanzaki en tono frio

Ryoko solo pasó a mirarlo con sorpresa para después poner una mirada neutra, y hacer lo que decía, ella en el fondo quería realmente largarse cuanto antes de ahí. Después de entrar al baño para vestirse, Kanzaki solo se sentó cómodo en el sofá donde había estado antes, mientras se relajaba, si bien parte de el disfruto la experiencia, algo dentro de el aun así, le hacía sentir un dejo de amargura, lo cual no entendía, después de todo ¿no había disfrutado el esto? ¿No había terminado de hundir el puñal en la herida a su 'mejor amigo'? ¿No disfruto la misma chica de esto? el solo cerro los ojos y decidió desechar todos esos pensamientos de lado, estaba tan cansado que sintió ganas de dormir.

…_**.**_

La joven Ryoko había aprovechado estando en el baño para meterse en la ducha y bañarse, mientras el agua corría por su bello cuerpo, la chica intentaba relajarse mientras sus manos con jabón recorrían su pálida piel, como si con ello intentara quitarse de encima aquella sensación molesta de asco que le había provocado el contacto de Satoru en ella. Mas asco le daba que parte de ella, o su cuerpo fueron los que la traicionaron, le había entregado prácticamente su virginidad a ese hombre y ella como inexperta que era no pudo evitar sentir como su cuerpo se había…excitado. Esa era la palabra que ella no quería admitir y le provocaba repulsión consigo misma.

Ella no pido evitar que un enorme dolor y ahogamiento en su pecho comenzaran a crecer lo cual la obligo a caer de rodillas en la ducha, sus ojos transmitían las ultimas lagrimas que podían salir, mientras el agua la bañaba como purificándola de haber hecho aquel acto tan traicionero. Si no fuera quizás porque ayudase a su amado a regresar con ella, no lo hubiera ni pensado en hacerlo. Solo esperaba que este acto le ayudara estar más cerca de tener a su persona esperada a su lado, porque si no fuese así…ella no sabría cómo encontrar las ganas para vivir. Eran sus pensamientos como siguió sumida en la ducha, solo con su mente en blanco y dejando que el agua cayera sobre ella.

…_**.**_

La chica había terminado de vestirse y salía del baño, virando sus ojos se encontró con Kanzaki sentado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, pensando que estaba durmiendo ya estaba por irse cuando el hombre le hablo sobresaltándola y haciéndola girar.

"¿ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto?" decía Kanzaki mientras abría los ojos y pasaba a mirarla con una sonrisa socarrona

Ryoko solo puso una mirada neutral y trato de hablarle en el mismo tono, pero por dentro un mar de nerviosismo la embargaba haciéndose notar como sus manos temblaban pero rápidamente agarraron su bolso, tratando de hacer pasar desapercibido eso.

"ya se cumplió lo que querías y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Ojala cumplas con tu parte del trato y me otorgues la suma del dinero que deseo para poder pagar el rescate de Shin" dijo la chica en voz monótona pero en sus ojos se visualizaron su determinación

Kanzaki solo meneo su mano desdeñosamente mientras volteaba su rostro amargado "por supuesto, por supuesto. Descuida, estos días te llegare el pago por transacción. Ahora hazme el favor y vete que quiero estar solo. ¿Supongo que tú también quieres estarlo no es así?" Le pregunto él lo único de forma socarrona

Ryoko por toda contestación no dijo nada y se marchó abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo a paso apresurado para no quedarse más tiempo allí. Satoru solo se quedó un momento mirando el techo de su habitación antes de pararse e irse hacia el balcón de su habitación. Abriéndolo y respirando aire fresco, noto algo.

"oh, los fuegos artificiales, ya…acabaron" se dijo a sí mismo el hombre como si hiciera referencia a que quizá de todo lo bueno que logro hoy, todo se esfumaría en un instante, tenía ese presentimiento, así que solo se quedó un momento mientras miraba la oscura noche delante de él, como si observara a la oscuridad de su alma

…_**.**_

La joven Ryoko solo salió presurosa del hotel a paso rápido, no quería estar allí más tiempo y quería largarse cuanto antes de ahí. Alejarse de aquel lugar que le hacía despertar recuerdos recientes desagradables y muy vividos. Después de un momento de tanto correr, ella se derrumbó en el suelo de una calle desconocida, pero que en ese momento no le importaba.

Las lágrimas que no había querido derramar y que pensaba se habían secado volvieron a surcar su rostro, esta vez imposibles de contenerlas.

"Shin…espero que lo que hice, haya servido de algo" se decía ella misma en voz baja solo quedándose unos momentos en esa fría y solitaria calle, mientras ahogaba su pena

…_**.**_

Lastimosamente sus deseos no podrían cumplirse, al menos no de la forma en la que ella esperaba. Unos pocos días después de aquel hecho, la policía había llegado hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba Kanzaki y fue arrestado por el caso del accidente del avión. Las pruebas recogidas indicaban que Kanzaki había comprado aquellos aviones a bajo precio con partes defectuosas y sin inspeccionar, que a la larga le provocaron su encierro debido a la cantidad de evidencias en su contra.

Lo interesante del asunto del asunto es que Kanzaki no se sorprendió por eso, ni peleo ni hizo nada, como si hubiera esperado esto, solo se dejó llevar por los agentes a la jefatura de policía sin oponer resistencia, pareciera que se hubiera dado por vendido según se podía denotar en su mirada. Aunque por dentro una gran satisfacción de al menos haber podido cumplir sus deseos aunque fuera por corto tiempo, estuvo presente. Él era alguien que aun después de todo no iba a cambiar.

…_**.**_

En cuanto a esto, la joven Ryoko aún no sabía que pensar. Parte de ella estaba aliviada de que por fin iban a recuperar la empresa de su padre, y con eso podrían tener lo suficiente para poder comprar el rescate de Shin pero por el otro lado…la joven aun no podía quitarse esa sensación de Kanzaki encima suyo, aunque hiciera intentos por quitársela de encima. Sus manos, sus caricias, le revolvían el estómago tratando de apartar esos pensamientos que aun hoy día, le avergonzaban sobre todo el que su cuerpo la traicionara haciéndola sentir cosas que no debió haber sentido. Parte de ella quiso odiar a su secretaria Yasuda-san por haber contribuido en pruebas y evidencias para el arresto de Kanzaki, haciendo que su sacrificio fuese en vano. Pero no pudo, después de todo, ella no era culpable de nada y Yasuda-san solo quería ayudarlos en buena fe. Al final se había guardado para sí misma lo que había pasado y esperaba que ni su padre ni Yasuda se enteraran de lo que hizo, ya que más se avergonzaba al recordarlo. Sabía que la única culpable de su situación había sido ella misma por impaciente, por no haber querido esperar más tiempo y lanzarse directamente a la boca del lobo.

Aun así, entre lágrimas mientras lloraba por las noches en su habitación, solo esperaba que con el regreso de Shin gracias a la compensación y el retorno de las aerolíneas Yamato a su familia, pudiera olvidar todo este episodio y dejarlo atrás, gracias a la ayuda de su amado. Eso era lo que esperaba, mientras leía un libro sentada en su sofá de su habitación de hotel en su hogar en parís, su padre estaba en su escritorio leyendo los diferentes recibos y citaciones por ley referentes a las aerolíneas Yamato. La joven se hacia la que leía aunque su mente estaba pensando en otra cosa. Fue en eso que el teléfono de la casa sonó, llamando la atención de la chica que de inmediato se levantó para ir a contestarlo. Quizás fuese Yasuda-san con alguna buena noticia.

"¿sí? habla Ryoko Tsugumo al teléfono. ¿Eres tu Yasuda-san?" respondió Ryoko tratando de fingir buen estado de animo

Pero nadie respondió así que volvió a intentarlo "¿hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Porque es que llaman tan tarde?"

Pero su respuesta del otro lado de la línea fue de parte de una voz familiar que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo "¿R-ryoko? ¿Eres tú?"

La joven se sorprendió por haber reconocido la voz de su amado al otro lado de la línea telefónica "S-shin… ¿Shin? ¿Eres tú? ¿Verdad?"

"Ryoko. ¿Has venido a parís? ¿Estás aquí cierto?" respondió la otra voz al otro lado de la línea

La joven solo se emocionó, ¡eso significaba que él estaba en parís igualmente como ella y podía encontrarlo! rápidamente le respondió tratando de pedirle en donde se encontraba

"¡Gracias a dios, estas a salvo Shin! ¿También estas en parís verdad? ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Puedes venir hasta aquí?...si no es así, puedo ir yo a recogerte…dime desde donde me llamas, por favor…Shin tengo tantas cosas que contarte. Mi padre está bien, aunque ya no es el presidente. Yasuda-san también está aquí. ¿La recuerdas a ella? ella es…" pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar su diatriba, estando tan feliz hablando que no se percató a tiempo que Shin había colgado el teléfono sobresaltándola

"¿Shin?" pregunto ella confundida mirando el teléfono y escuchando la línea que se había cortado

"¡Shin! ¡Shin!" grito ella sobresaltándose y rápidamente girando para salir de la puerta de su apartamento directo a la calle ignorando la llamada de su padre

Ella estando descalza corrió por las escaleras del hotel directo a la calle de abajo, mientras gritaba el nombre de su amado hasta quedar en una zona elevada que daba directo a la ciudad de parís en todo esplendor e inmensidad.

La joven Ryoko Tsugumo solo pudo más que derrumbarse una vez más en el frio suelo empedrado de las calles parisienses. Esta vez sus ojos increíblemente no derramaban lagrima alguna, quizás estando ya secos después de tanto sufrimiento que había padecido y que al final esto pareciera no haber acabado, como ella entendió que, al ver la inmensidad de la ciudad y el interrumpimiento de la llamada por parte de Shin, había llegado a una realización que quizás, muy dentro de si no quería admitir pues eso le permitía no caer en la locura. Ni perder las esperanzas de seguir viviendo después de todo lo que padeció, no quería llegar a esa realización.

De que quizás, había perdido para siempre a su amado Shin, y no había vuelta atrás. Tratando de quitarse esa idea de su cabeza pero sin poder, solo hizo lo que podía hacer alguien tan frágil en su estado y eso era llorar de nuevo, una vez más aunque pareciera imposible, era lo único que podía hacer para desahogar su dolor.

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Y bien, aquí esta otra historia sobre Área 88, que quizás sea la última en un tiempo. No significa que quizás en un futuro no vuelva a querer aportar a este Fandom en español que veo fui el único que escribió sobre ella en nuestro idioma, al menos en esta página. Pero en si debido a eso mismo y mi interés en escribir otras historias, en un buen tiempo dejare esta sección del Fandom. Pero no creo que por mucho, ya que estoy a tiempos recientes de querer verme la serie anime del 2003 basada en el manga y ver otras perspectivas de esta historia sobre los mercenarios aéreos. Quizás aporte más sobre esta si veo el anime y si me gusta igualmente, por el momento, descansare de esta sección. _

_Bueno para quien se tome siquiera la molestia de leer todo esto hasta aquí, respondo algo primero, pues sí, es mi primer Lemon (escena de índole sexual) que escribo. Y si bien no se describe de forma bonita (más que nada porque parece más una violación que una relación consentida) al menos espero que la descripción física haya estado mejor, ya que intente que no se leyera o entendiera como porno barato, y enfocarme igualmente en las emociones de los personajes al tiempo que se narraba el acto sexual. Eso ya queda en ustedes en decidir los lectores como quedo, ya que quizás en un futuro posiblemente vuelva escribir escenas de esta índole, aunque por supuesto serán mejores y menos "no consentidas" y más de relación tipo romántica entre las dos partes de lo que se narró aquí. No sé porque se me paso por la cabeza esto ni porque elegí a este Fandom para experimentar primero con esto, quizás la situación presentada en los ovas y manga de Área 88 fue lo que me dio la idea y "¿Qué si nadie hubiera llegado a ayudar a detener a Ryoko de cometer la locura de pasar la noche con Kanzaki? ¿Ella voluntariamente se entregaría a él o se arrepentiría?" Y de ahí nació esto. Espero que me haya quedado bien en dado caso. _

_Igualmente pongo la calificación en rango M para adultos obviamente por obvias razones, y ver los resultados aunque conociendo el desconocimiento parcial de la serie en esta parte del mundo, no espero muchos comentarios pero en fin que le se va a hacer. El final de la historia fue por la fatiga mental de haber descrito lo mejor que pude el Lemon, por lo que si se siente esa parte débil o más bien, acelerada; fue porque quise darle termino rápido a su terminación antes de que me fatigara más. _

_Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho. Espero no haber sentido u ofendido a nadie con esto ya que creo que en parte hice eso, no crean que soy un misógino ni nada de eso, es una historia, pero si quieren sentirse libres de putearme, por esta vez les permitiré hacerlo aquí, ni siquiera yo sé cómo me sentí al escribir esto. _

_Nos vemos en la siguiente. _


End file.
